Midgetgolf
by Red Hill
Summary: Op de één of andere manier zijn Naruto & co. verslaafd geraakt aan Midgetgolf. Hoe weet ik ook niet precies, maar hier staat alles beschreven over hun hole in one's, hole in two's, hole in three's.. er, nevermind.


-Kuch- Hét verhaal waarop iedereen heeft gewacht, (niet dus), _Midgetgolf_! De titel klinkt meteen al zo spannend dat je meteen op het puntje van je stoel wil gaan zitten om verder te lezen (wie leest dit dan ook), maar als je dat nog niet hebt gedaan, op het puntje van je stoel zitten, bedoel ik, dan adviseer ik dat nu onmiddelijk te doen, voor ultiem zitcomfort. Leescomfort komt later wel.

Disclaimer: Ik bezit Naruto niet, die's van Masashi Kishimoto.Sesamstraat bezit ik ook niet, maar van wie die is weet ik al helemaal niet.**  
**

**Midgetgolf**

_Voor alles gebeurde_

''Ik zweer het je, ik krijg echt een hole-in-one!''

''Niet dus! Diegene ben ík mooi!''

''Pft, hier naast me staat iemand met eigendunk.''

''Wat nou!''

Tsunade keek met een zucht naar haar bekvechtende shinobi. Dat midgetgolf gedoe steeg hen naar het hoofd. En de ninja van Konoha waren niet de enigen die er last van hadden. De invasie van Oto op Konoha was gestaakt vanwege het proberen om een bal in een gat in de grond te krijgen. Het sloeg werkelijk nergens op.

Maar als je het goed bekeek, bleek het ook zeer verslavend te zijn. Zelfs de almachtige vijfde Hokage bezweek onder de druk van haar favoriete, demon-dragende, hyperactieve, wannabe-Hokage ninja. Naruto dus. Niet veel bijzonders, zullen sommige mensen zeggen, maar op de een of andere manier was hij de enige in de stad die drie keer op een rij een hole-in-one had geslagen.

Met een geïrriteerde blik keek Tsunade naar de stick op haar bureau en toen naar het gebroken raam, waar ze de bal naar buiten had gegooid. Het was hoog tijd voor maatregelen. _Strenge_ maatregelen.

* * *

Op hetzelfde ogenblik dat Tsunade bedacht wat voor maatregelen ze nu zou moeten treffen, speelden de Akatsuki members een spelletje kaart. Ze pokerden. Of, tenminste, dat _probeerden_ ze.

''De bal, yeah!'' riep Deidara uit. ''De bal heeft te veel aantrekkingskracht! Yeah!''

Sasori mompelde iets dat niet te verstaan viel. Nee, zelfs niet door mij, de almachtige narrator. Lach niet.

Daarentegen was Kisame wél heel duidelijk te verstaan. ''DIE (PIEP) (PIEP)BAL! IK ZAL HEM EENS EEN LESJE LEREN! IK ZAL HEM SLAAN OP Z'N (PIEP) MET M'N (PIEP) (PIEP) EN DAN ZAL IE (PIEP) MERKEN DAT ER MET DE (PIEP) AKATSUKI MEMBERS NIET TE (PIEP) IS!'' De rest van de tirade was zelfs zo verschrikkelijk dat de Akatsuki members zelf nog niet genoeg hadden aan een censor.

Tien minuten later, onder het genot van een kopje thee, bespraken de rest van de Akatsuki members wat ze nou hiermee aanmoesten. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze met de conclusie dat er niets anders opzat dan hulp te zoeken. Goede hulp, wel te verstaan.

* * *

Orochimaru likte met zijn tong langs zijn lippen..

Het bleef even stil.

''Orochimaru-sama?''

''Wat is er, Kabuto?''

''Nou, kijk…'' Oncomfortabel bewoog Kabuto heen en weer in zijn stoel, en hij duwde zijn bril hoger op zijn neus. '''t Is Sasuke.''

''Wat is er met Sasuke?''

''Nou, ziet u, het zit namelijk, eh, zo, dat..'' Elke keer dat het gesprek over Sasuke ging, leek Orochimaru sneller op zijn teentjes getrapt dan normaal gesproken. Vandaar ook Kabuto's nervositeit, dat was hij namelijk helemaal niet van Orochimaru-sama gewend. ''Hij heeft opnieuw een, eh, gat in de muur geslagen.''

''Was dat alles?''

''Ehm, er.. ..met een midgetgolfstick?'' probeerde Kabuto voorzichtig.

Orochimaru staarde hem aan. En hij staarde hem nog langer aan. Opnieuw likte hij met zijn overdreven lange tong over zijn lippen, en staarde Kabuto nog een tijdje aan. ''..een midgetgolfstick?''

Snel knikte Kabuto. ''Ja, ja, een midgetgolfstick.'' Om zijn antwoord te bevestigen knikte hij nogmaals. ''Het lukte hem niet om de bal te raken, vandaar.''

''Een.. bal?''

Opnieuw knikte Kabuto, dit keer nogal overdreven. Oké, ik geef toe, zéér overdreven zelfs. Je zou bijna verwachten dat zijn hoofd van zijn nek af zou schieten, maar gelukkig gebeurde dat niet.

Een luide CRASHWHAMKDENG verstoorde Orochimaru's gestaar en dit keer hield hij zijn blik op de deur gericht waar Sasuke net doorheen was komen stormen. Laten we dat maar niet te letterlijk nemen, want Sasuke hief armen en schreeuwde luidkeels op een hele on-Sasuke-achtige (is dat zelfs een woord?) manier, ''IK HAAT MIDGETGOLF!''

* * *

''Wat was dat?'' vroeg Ernie aan Bert. ''Ik zweer dat ik iets hoorde!''

''Stil nou Ernie,'' mompelde Bert, ''ik probeer te slapen.''

''O,'' zei Ernie, ''oké.''

Vijf minuten lang bleef het stil in slaapkamer van de twee.

''Zeg, Bert?''

''Wat nu weer, Ernie?'' Bert klonk zeer geïrriteerd (wat ik eigenlijk zeer knap vind, omdat hij altíjd geïrriteerd klinkt, but that's beside the point).

''Kunnen we morgen weer gaan midgetgolfen?''

''Prima, Ernie, prima. Tenminste, als ons banksaldo nog niet in het rood staat door al jouw gemidgetgolf.''

''Wat was dat, Bert?''

''Niks hoor, Ernie, ga maar weer fijn slapen.''

''Oké, Bert.''

* * *

''Gaara, is alles wel oké? Ik bedoel, je ziet er zo móé uit, met die wallen onder je ogen en al dat haar over- oh, wacht, dat is normaal ook zo.''

Gaara staarde zijn zus aan.

''Maar het lijkt me toch wel een goed idee als je misschien-''

''Nee.''

''Maar is het niet beter dat-''

''Nee.''

''Misschien kun je-''

''Nee.''

''Zeg, Gaara, kun je nu eindelijk eens over je midgetgolf obsessie heen komen?''

''Als je dat nog één keer zegt verspreid ik hel en verdoemenis over Suna.''

Kankurou's linkerwenkbrauw trok lichtjes toen hij Gaara's bedenkelijke gezicht zag. ''Je bent dat toch niet echt van plan, hè?'' Stilte. ''Toch?''

Gaara staarde op zijn beurt hem aan. ''Duh. Natuurlijk niet.''

''Gelukkig…'' mompelde Temari en ze wiste wat onzichtbaar zweet van haar voorhoofd.

Met een emotieloze uitdrukking op zijn gezicht probeerde Gaara opnieuw de bal in het gat te krijgen, wat, zoals meestal, heel succesvol mislukte.

* * *

''..en met trots open ik nu de officiële Konoha midgetgolfbaan. Ofzoiets.'' Tsunade keek naar Shizune en vroeg toen: ''Zo open je toch van die nieuwe dingen?''

Shizune zuchtte en knikte toe, en vroeg zichzelf af waarom ze in 's hemelsnaam haar neven Bert en Ernie had uitgenodigd. Eerlijk gezegd wist ze het zelf ook niet echt meer, behalve dan dat het met midgetgolf te maken had gehad.

Ze zuchtte opnieuw toen ze de juichende menigte zag en begaf zich toen naar de Hokage Tower, om van een kop koffie te genieten. Of eigenlijk gewoon omdat het lekker was. In ieder geval één van die twee.

Als ze de werkelijke grote van de menigte had gezien (die zij zag was op schaal gemaakt, anders paste het niet), had ze óf gedacht dat iedereen gek was geworden, óf.. nou ja, eigenlijk was er geen andere optie. Eén keer in de twee jaar midgetgolfen, oké, dat ging nog, maar vijfentwintig per dag was toch een beetje overdreven. Dat besloot Shizune toen ze naar buiten keek met een kop koffie in de ene hand en de Konoha News Paper in de ander.

* * *

Zie hier, het eindproduct van een iets te hyperactieve auteur en wat fictieve karakters die moeten doen wat ZIJ zegt. Reviews zijn welkom, flames ook, alleen zijn die laatste bedoelt om het haar van onze favo bishies in de fik te steken (ex. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, etc.)Wees niet bang, volgend chapter komt Hole One! (Hee, das geinig, het rijmt!)Itachi: -Staart-  
Red: Wat?  
Rest van bishies: -Staren ook-  
Red: Um.. dat van die flames was maar een grapje.. um.. hoor.. jongens.. jongens? 


End file.
